


Dreams

by Shea



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dreams, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 04:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9219185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shea/pseuds/Shea
Summary: Spartos has a bad dream and Sharrkan tries to comfort his beloved boyfriend.





	

_It was him again; his older brother. The one he missed more than anything. He knew it was impossible to see him again. He was at the funeral after all; he'd watched his brother get buried. It was impossible. Yet, here he was. Standing right in front of him with that same smile on his face and his right hand stretched out to him._

_"Come back with me." He said again for the fourth or fifth time- Spartos lost count._

_"I- I can't." He refused with much reluctance._

_His brother's smile faded and he lowered his hand. "That's too bad, Spar. I would've really liked to see you again, my little brother."_

_Spartos blinked some. "But you'll come back again, won't you? To see me again, like now?"_

_Mystras shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't. So I'll ask one more time-" Again, with the smile and the hand._

_Spartos glanced at his hand before back at his face. "I... I can't, Brother. I have to stay here with Sinbad, and the others."_

_"Ah, so Sinbad comes before Sharrkan? How disappointing for him."_

_Spartos blinked and flushed considerably. "How did you.."_

_Mystras smiled more. "I've been watching you of course. I may be gone- but I'm still your big brother." He grinned and ruffled Spartos' hair. "He's a good catch~ Not exactly what I'd expected from you.. But good nonetheless~"_

_Spartos flushed again and nodded. "Yeah.. I.."_

_"You love him~" Mystras grinned knowingly._

_The younger sibling nodded again. "Yeah.."_

_Mystras sighed some, taking a few steps back from him. "I understand then. I'll still miss ya, Spar~" He smiled fondly. "You've grown up really fast, y'know."_

_"Well, a lot happens when you're gone for ten years."_

_The elder laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah.. Sorry.." He looked back to Spartos, straightening up again. "Anyway, it's time for me to go."_

_Spartos' eyes widened a little. "Wait.. No- Stay, please. Just a little longer." He frowned, tears clinging to his eyelashes at the mere thought of losing his brother again._

_"Have to, Spar. You know this is just a dream." Mystras reached out to hug his sibling._

_"Wait, Mystras. Please!" Spartos pleaded._

\-------

"...tos. Spartos!" The next thing he knew, it was Sharrkan right in front of him- not Mystras.

The redhead blinked bleary eyes. "Huh..?"

"You were having a nightmare again." Sharrkan said, frowning as he gently wiped the tears away with his thumbs. "Are you okay?"

"I'm.. fine." Spartos answered, reaching up to gently grab Sharrkan's arm. "Was I speaking again?"

The white-haired male nodded. "You kept saying your brother's name.."

Spartos sighed some, looking at his knees. "I'm sorry I woke you."

Sharrkan shook his head and pulled him into a tight hug, caressing the back of his head gently. "Don't be. I'm glad to help you."

Spartos blinked a little before returning the embrace, nuzzling his nose into his shoulder. "Mm.. Thank you, Sharrkan." He said softly, shutting his eyes. He could feel his still-wet eyelashes on the tops of his cheeks. Sharrkan's warm hand rubbed circles into his lower back, earning a light sigh from the redhead.

"It's been ten years.." Spartos mused aloud. "Why am I now having these dreams?"

"Because you miss him?" Sharrkan suggested with a light shrug.

"Well, yes.. But.."

"That's all there is, Spar. There's no real reason."

Spartos sighed lightly as he sat up again, slipping out of Sharrkan's arms. "I should get up.. I have work anyway." He said as he glanced at the alarm clock on his night stand.

"Hey.. Are you sure you'll be alright?" Sharrkan asked with concern as he followed Spartos into the bathroom.

"Please.. I'm not a child, Sharrkan. It was only a dream."

"A dream that made you cry.."

He sighed again. "I'll be fine, Sharrkan."

"You know you can call in sick, and we can just stay here all day. Watch some Doctor Who.. Eat that, vegetarian stuff you like.. Whatever you want, hm?" He proposed as he pulled him into another hug, kissing his ear lightly.

"That sounds very tempting.. But that's wrong, Sharrkan. I can't lie."

"You're not lying. You need at least a little rest after that. Working won't do you any good."

"Sharrkan.."

"Spartos-" He gave his earlobe a harsh nip. "I'm not letting you go to work. I'll pop your car tires if I have to." He smirked some.

Spartos sighed. "Fine.. Let me call them then."

Sharrkan nodded and gave him a gentle kiss before letting him go. "I'm making a blanket fort in the living room~"

Spartos chuckled lightly. "You're such a child."

"Hey- it's therapeutic." Sharrkan grinned again before leaving their room and heading downstairs.

Spartos looked at himself in the mirror and frowned. He definitely looked pale. Well, more than usual. And his eyes were still puffy and bloodshot. He looked terrible. And he felt just as terrible. He washed his face and changed into a fresh pair of jeans and a shirt. Brushing his hair, he started heading to the living room to find Sharrkan had kept to his word and transformed the living area into a child's fort. He rolled his eyes and set the hairbrush down on the coffee table.

"Nice job.."

"Thanks~" Sharrkan smiled proudly. "Complete with cup-holders and an outlet to charge your phone~"

Spartos chuckled again, shaking his head in exasperation. "You're unbelievable sometimes."

"But you love me." He grinned again and dragged Spartos into the plush fort, wrapping him in a tight hold.

"Mhm." Spartos couldn't help but smile lightly, hugging him loosely.

Sharrkan nuzzled his nose against his neck, placing gentle kisses on the pale skin. Spartos flinched a little. "Sharr-"

The white-haired male chuckled some. "Right." He pulled away a little to turn on the tv before returning to snuggling his companion. "You sure you're A-okay?"

"I'm fine.. I promise. It was just a dream about my brother." He shrugged a little.

Sharrkan nodded a little, leaning his head against Spartos'. "I have to admit I'm kinda jealous."

Spartos blinked. "Jealous..?"

"I just mean that you had a great relationship with your brother. My brother would rather act like I simply don't exist."

Spartos nodded a little and gently rested a hand over Sharrkan's. "I'm sure he doesn't think that."

He scoffed. "I'm pretty sure he does." He shrugged. "But I'm not too fond of him either.. 'Course that could be cause he was never nice to me but, whatever." He kissed Spartos on the head.

Spartos frowned a little. "I'm sorry.."

Sharrkan shrugged once again. "It's fine. I don't need him." He grinned. "I have you~"

Spartos smiled lightly and nodded. "True.."

"And I don't ever plan on letting you go~" He grinned and planted more kisses along his neck, playfully pushing him down on his back on the blankets. Spartos chuckled some, resting his hands on Sharrkan's shoulders.

"Sharr-"

Sharrkan pinched his side lightly before kissing him. "You're all I need in life, Spar. And I mean that~" He grinned.

Spartos blinked a little before raising an eyebrow. "What about your videogames?"

He shrugged a shoulder. "I can live without them. As long as you're here, anyway."

Spartos scoffed. "Right."

"I mean it! I'll sell all my games just to prove it!"

"Don't do that.. I believe you." He chuckled some and kissed him lightly.

"Good." Sharrkan smiled some, kissing him once again before sitting up on his elbow. He gently stroked his cheek, and then brushed his bangs out of his eyes. He smiled again, brushing his lips lightly against his cheek. "Marry me."

Spartos blinked at that quite a few times. "Wait.. What?"

"You heard me." Sharrkan leaned up again to look at him. "Marry me~"

"Are.." Spartos paused, raising an eyebrow at him. "Are you serious..?"

"Of course I am."

"...This isn't just because of that dream, is it?"

"No, I'm asking because I love you." He rolled his eyes some. "So--"

Spartos blinked again before kissing him. "Yes, you idiot."

Sharrkan grinned again and kissed him with more passion. "Good~" His grin grew as he pulled a blanket down over them, kissing him once again.


End file.
